


I’ve been sent to rescue you

by killing_kurare



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, human!Drusilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla seeks help - but what she gets is something unexpected</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve been sent to rescue you

**Challenge** : [](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/)**open_on_sunday** \- rescue

 

 

„Father, I don’t know what to do! The Devil is hunting me, gives me dreams, tortures me …”  
Drusilla kneels in the confessional box and sighs.  
“My family doesn’t believe me, they say I’m out of my mind … but I know I’m not. What can I do?” she sobs.  
“Don’t worry, child. I’ve been sent to rescue you.”  
Drusilla looks up when the screen of the window is pulled back. Her eyes widen when it’s not the priest she was expecting.  
“But I’m not sent by the one you might think,” Angelus grins, his face turns and Drusilla screams.

 


End file.
